


Light Never Wanes

by Tsukiou



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, M/M, Post-Canon, Reunions, Slow Build, tagging as post-canon cause we haven't seen a reunion, well eventually anyways lol, will add more tags as this fic grows
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2019-11-16 06:04:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18088823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukiou/pseuds/Tsukiou
Summary: Arguably, it was because of being with Gon that Killua was able to reconnect with his sister, Alluka. His time with his sister helped him grow even more as a person, and he felt as if his past was finally...in the past. Things were different now--no, they were better. Killua was allowed to have friends. He deserved to have friends. And soon, he would be reunited with his closest friend.xBasically another reunion fic that no one asked for but I needed to write this after rewatching the series again.(Note 5/21/19: Will be updating soon!! Life has been hectic, apologies)





	1. A Gentle Breeze

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic for this fandom, please let me know if there's any out-of-characterness! any criticism or advice would be much appreciated. honestly, I'm a bit nervous about posting this fic because I just feel like killugon is hard to write and they deserve the best.

“Alluka, this is Wing. He was the one who taught Gon and I Nen all those years ago.” Killua stood between his former teacher and his sister, and felt a sense of nostalgia envelope him.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Alluka,” Wing said, smiling softly. “I’m looking forward to mentoring you. Don’t think I’ll go easy on you just because you’re Killua’s sister.”

Alluka, whose eyes were sparkling, posed as her brother had demonstrated earlier and shouted out, “Osu!”

She then turned and lunged at Killua with a hug. “I’ll miss you lots, big brother!!”

Killua patted her head and smiled to himself. She was in good hands and he knew that soon she would be strong enough to defend herself if needed. Still, a part of him still held onto that brotherly worry and he thought to himself that maybe he should wait a couple more years before parting ways with her.

His thoughts were shaken when Alluka tugged at him and said, “I’ll be fine! I’ve had my fun with you and I probably kept you to myself for far too long. Go meet with him already!”

Before Killua could come up with a rebuttal, Alluka was already shoving him out the door, with Wing waving behind her. “Don’t worry, I’ll call you soon! Love you!!”

X

After leaving Wing’s house, Killua found a bench to sit on in a nearby park. He took his phone out—today was the day he was going to call Gon. He had made up his mind a while ago, that he was going to leave Alluka with Wing and meet up with Gon again.

Four years. The amount of time that had passed since they parted ways. It seemed like it had been decades or even centuries. He tried to think of other things during those years but somehow his mind always shifted back to Gon. To those carefree days, where he was content with just being beside Gon and tagging along with the other’s journey to find Ging.

He scrolled through his contact list and stared at Gon’s name for a minute before finally pressing dial. It rang for a few seconds and he felt his heart begin to race. Any thoughts that were about to flood his brain were halted by Gon’s very obnoxious voice.

“KILLUAAAA!!!”

Killua’s body jolted and he nearly dropped his phone. “Jeez, don’t just start yelling all of a sudden, idiot! I almost dropped my phone.”

He heard Gon chuckle softly and just that alone made Killua feel so sentimental. It had been so long since he heard Gon’s voice, let alone his laugh. Killua hadn’t realized just how much he missed it. Missed him.

“Sorry, sorry!” Gon said, “It’s just you never call me, so I got a little excited!! Anyways, what’s up?”

_I miss you and want to be with you again. Let’s go adventuring. Let’s go hunt something. Do anything._

“Ah, um I wanted to tell you that Alluka is training with Wing now,” Killua managed to say.

“Really?! That’s awesome! I wonder what sort of Nen she’ll have,” Gon beamed into the phone.

“She told me that whatever type of technique she develops that it’ll be plenty enough to beat us both up.”

Killua heard Gon groan through the phone but then he started to laugh. “I certainly don’t doubt that!”

Gon paused for a moment before asking, “So, Killua, what are you going to do now? What do you want to do?”

“I-I think I’m ready, Gon. To meet up again.”

Killua could practically see what Gon’s face looked like, just from the excited noises that were coming through on the phone. Those golden eyes were probably glowing wildly. He was probably grinning from ear to ear.

“Finally!!” Gon cheered, “You know where to find me!”

“Yup!” Killua acknowledged and then ended the call.

Determination. Excitement. Happiness. Those were just a few of the emotions that were swirling around inside him.

He got up from the bench and made his way towards the port. Thankfully, Wing lived relatively close to the city center, so getting to the port wouldn’t take too long. When he arrived at the port he noticed how worn down the ticket booth was. The sign, that Killua assumed was supposed to read “Port”, was so illegible it almost looked like something from a haunted house. Killua walked up to the worn-out looking booth and the plump man behind it asked, “Where ya heading, lad?”

“Are there any ships leaving for Whale Island today?”

The man gave Killua a slightly puzzled look, probably because fisherman and tradesman were the only ones who typically traveled there. And Killua certainly didn’t appear to be either of those. Nonetheless, the man nodded and said there was one leaving port in about ten minutes. He handed the man enough Jenny to cover the ticket and made his way to the loading ramp.

There weren’t many others on the deck--just a handful of men who were likely going to the island for work. Killua found a spot near the back of the ship, where no one else seemed to be, and he laid down. The old wood of the ship creaked the moment his body made contact with it and the smell of the ocean filled his nostrils. A gentle breeze ruffled his clothes a bit and he closed his eyes, taking in every smell and sound around him. Some odd years ago, a peaceful moment like this would’ve been inconceivable. And had he never met Gon, who knows if he would even still alive today to enjoy such a moment.

Memories of his past crept into his conscious--of his ridiculously hard training as a child, to being controlled by his brother, and the lack of any sort of friendship. Taking the hunter exam and meeting Gon by chance was life changing for Killua. He had finally found a purpose in life, and slowly, _very slowly_ , learned the importance of self-worth.

Arguably, it was because of being with Gon that Killua was able to reconnect with his sister, Alluka. His time with his sister helped him grow even more as a person, and he felt as if his past was finally...in the past. Things were different now--no, they were better. Killua was allowed to have friends. He _deserved_ to have friends. And soon, he would be reunited with his closest friend.

Gon had subtly brought up reuniting many times over the years. However, Killua hadn’t felt the time was right. He wanted to focus on being with Alluka and ensuring that they made up for all that lost time. He appreciated that Gon wasn’t pushy and that the other knew that, for now, Alluka was number one on the list.

Not long after a year had passed since they went on their journey, Killua and his sister were on a frigidly cold island where even his nose hairs froze. It was on this island where he had received his first phone call from Gon. The two had messaged each other periodically but this was the first time they’d actually talked to each other. It’s not like they didn’t want to talk to each other, it just took a year for Gon to convince Mito-san to let him have a cell phone.

Since that first phone call, Gon had always been the one who initiated their calls. He’d always email Killua if it was okay to call on a certain day too--almost as if he was trying to be more...respectful. Or rather, thoughtful of Killua’s situation.

His thoughts were interrupted when the boat began swaying viciously—a storm was approaching and the waves were getting more intense. It didn’t seem like the storm would be all that bad, but he didn’t want to take any chances and he decided to head below deck. He found a room with a few cots and even a hammock. The ideal napping spot. He hopped into the hammock and closed his eyes, letting the swaying on the ship rock him into a light sleep.

X

“Hey, kid,” a raspy voice said, “We’ve arrived at Whale Island.”

Killua opened his eyes slowly and he was quickly able to make out the face in front of him. It was the captain of the ship. He hadn’t noticed how much time had passed--his phone read 7:34 pm, meaning he’d been asleep for around nearly 12 hours. But, he made it. He was going to see Gon soon. Would they be able to pick up where the left off? How much had Gon changed? He’d have his answer soon enough.

The moment his feet touched the ground of the island, he felt...almost at home. It had been years since he last stepped foot on the island, yet it still felt so familiar. The chattering of the locals around the port, the Without wasting any time, he activated Godspeed and made his way to Gon’s house. The island wasn’t massive or anything, but getting to Gon’s house would take probably half a day by normal means. With Godspeed, he made it there not long after getting off the ship.

He stopped and stared at the house--not much had changed over the years. The exterior of the home remained mostly the same, though some obvious fixes had been done to some of the panels. One noticeable change was the landscaping. There were multiple young trees planted around the house, some flower beds in the front yard, and even a small garden near the clothing lines.

When he walked up to the door and knocked, it was Mito who answered. Her eyes grew big when she saw Killua and a huge smile formed on her face.

“H-Hi, Mito-san,” Killua muttered and then was immediately wrapped in her arms. Her hug felt warm and welcoming.

“It is so good to see you again, Killua,” Mito let him go and her face softened. Maybe this is what it was like to see your mother after being away for a while.

“Just so you know, Gon isn’t home at the moment. He's actually in the forest somewhere,” she said. “The only thing he told me to tell you when you got here was ‘star gazing’. Whatever that means. That boy hasn’t changed much, ya know.”

Killua smiled to himself. He knew exactly what that meant. He knew exactly where Gon was.

“Thank you, Mito-san. I’ll be back!” Killua shouted, already dashing towards the forest.

Back when they were on Whale Island, gathering intel about Greed Island, they’d spent their evenings' star gazing near one of the lakes in the forest. To others, it would probably seem like such a trivial memory. But to Killua it was so much more. He’d never been one to be open to others, yet he’d felt so at ease with Gon. Of course, it took him awhile break out of his shell, and he was still relatively reserved. However, those evenings were the first time in his life where he actually felt a desire to share things about himself. And not have to worry about any repercussions.

When he got close to their stargazing spot, he saw some smoke coming from what was likely a bonfire. His heart began to beat faster, and faster. Nervousness? Eagerness? Perhaps a mixture of the two. He saw a silhouette near the bonfire--a stocky looking figure was sitting in front of the fire and appeared to be gazing at the clouds. He knew immediately. It was him.

“Gon.”


	2. Across a Violet Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I want to be with you, Gon."
> 
> They've reunited at last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg im sorry for this long wait. 4 months later here's chapter 2! enjoy and of course, plsssss comment any feedback!! it's immensely helpful.
> 
> also check out the fanart my good friend made of chapter one’s last scene!!!  
> https://www.instagram.com/p/By8YRfgHXie/?igshid=uki00ma72t7g

The figure sitting before the bonfire got up instantly and faced Killua--his features becoming more apparent as the dusk lighting illuminated his skin. They had sent occasional pictures and selfies to each other, but seeing Gon in the flesh after all these years...he hadn’t realize just _how_ much Gon had changed.

Killua noticed tears forming in Gon’s eyes and before he knew it, he was being swept up into the latter’s arms. 

“Killua!!” Gon was on the verge of sobbing and Killua could feel teardrops falling onto his shoulder. 

Seeing his friend and being in his arms made Killua’s chest tighten up. He wasn’t sure what he was feeling…it wasn’t _painful_ but it was an unfamiliar feeling. Nevertheless he felt himself sink into Gon’s arms, becoming more relaxed as he drew in Gon's familiar smell. 

“Gon, you’re getting my shirt all wet," Killua chuckled. 

Gon raised his head and then looked at Killua’s shirt. He laughed and pulled away from their embrace, wiping the remaining tears from his eyes. “I guess I haven’t really changed all that much over these years, have I?” 

“Yup, you’re still an idiot.” Killua rolled his eyes, semi-jokingly. He heard a soft laugh escape from Gon and he before he knew it, he found himself laughing too.  

They laughed—just like old times. Things felt nostalgic, but at the same time it was obvious things were different. Killua couldn’t quite place it, but Gon seemed…older. More mature.  They had a lot of catching up to do, and he wasn’t even sure where to begin. 

“Killua,” Gon said softly, “I’ve missed you.”

The tightness in his chest came back and Killua felt his face heat up. Gon’s ability to just blurt out his feelings obviously hadn’t gone away during their time apart. If anything, he’s probably only gotten better at it. 

Killua didn’t have a chance to say anything back--his stomach growled loudly and it made Gon chuckle. “Let’s go catch some dinner!” 

With Gon’s fishing rod in tow, they ventured down towards the lake to get some fish to cook over the fire. Killua could easily catch a hundred fish in just thirty seconds using his nen, but he decided against it. However, he realized it was silly of him to think of using his nen since in just a few minutes Gon had caught a couple large fish.

“Perfect! Let’s get these over the fire,” Gon smiled widely, his eyes glowing with hunger.

 

*

 

They finished eating and sat by the fire, allowing its warmth to soak into their bodies. The sun had set and the sky was now dotted with stars. Killua never got tired of views like this, especially since he hadn’t seen such a clear night sky in months. His attention slowly broke away from the sky and he glanced over at Gon, who was laying down and staring at Killua. Their eyes met and Killua felt embarrassed. _How long was that idiot staring at him?_

“W-why are you staring at me?” 

Gon’s signature smile spread across his face. A sign that Gon was clearly up to something. Or, at least, he’d been thinking about trying something. 

“I was just thinking how....” Gon paused, as if he was trying to think of the right to put his thoughts into words, “How you’ve gotten really pretty.” 

Killua’s eyes widen and his entire face felt like it had just been set on fire. Of all the things that could come out of his mouth, that’s what he decided to say. Killua turned his face away, to avoid being sucked into Gon’s amber eyes. The last thing he needed was to get teased and questioned about why his face was so red. 

“We've sent pictures of each other, why is my face so surprising for you?” Killua lied through his teeth. Pictures certainly do not equate how someone actually looks in real life. He knew this first hand, given his reaction when he saw Gon earlier. 

Gon just hummed in response, amber eyes still fixated on Killua--he could feel that intense gaze through his back. 

“Killua, what do you want to do?”

The age-old question--one that Gon had asked years ago when they had first spent a night together on Whale Island. The reason he went his separate way at the World Tree was to travel with Alluka, to rekindle their relationship that was ruined because of their family. However, she had grown and made her own decision to part with Killua. Hence why he founds himself back at Whale Island.  

_I want to be with you again, Gon._

That thought had popped up in his mind from time to time during his travels but he had never explicitly told this to Gon. As he grew throughout his travels, he realized that perhaps some of his feelings towards Gon were more than just those of friendship. He wasn’t sure since he’d never experienced anything of that sort before. Nor had he been very experienced with friendships in general. 

“Heyyy, Killua?” 

_Ah, right._

Killua turned to face Gon and said, “Ahhh, I wouldn’t mind going to sleep. That boat ride exhausted me.”

Gon stared at him for a few seconds before nodding. He got up and grabbed some rocks to place on the fire to put it out. With a mischievous look on his face, Gon asked, “Want to race back?”

Killua smirked back, “Of course. And don’t worry, I’ll go easy on you.”

They both darted into the forest, leaving behind a small trail of dust behind them.

 

*

 

They got back to Gon’s house and appeared to arrive at the same time, resulting in a tie for their race. Gon clearly hadn’t been slacking on working out—he’d gotten even faster than before, and that’s without using any nen. 

“I-I know if I had used my nen, I could’ve…easily won,” Killua boasted while trying to catch his breath. 

“Yeah, b-but Killua, that would’ve been cheating,” Gon said, also slightly out of breath. “And, it wouldn’t have been nearly as fun.”

After stretching for a few moments, they went inside. The house was quiet, as Mito and her grandma had already gone to bed. 

Gon started going upstairs and said, “I’ll go get a bath ready! You can just hang out in my room in the meantime.”

Killua quietly went upstairs and walked into Gon’s room, casually looking around but realizing not much has changed since the last time he was here. Gon didn’t have a lot of decor, mainly just some pictures and a couple maps tacked on the walls. He walked over to Gon’s desk and saw a small notebook with the word “memories” etched on it. Curiosity got the best of him and he opened it up, especially since it was unusual for Gon to hold onto something like this. 

The first page had a small note glued on it—it seemed to just be a handwritten note from Mito. Killua flipped to the next page and what he saw made him pause. Gon had printed out their first email to each other and glued it on this page. Killua soon realized that this notebook must contain every single email they exchanged over the years. 

 _I can’t believe him._ Killua shook his head and smiled down at the notebook, continuing to flip through the pages. 

“Killua, the bath is re--” 

Gon’s voice startled him and the notebook slipped out of his hands, landing on the floor.

“Ah, sorry,” Killua said and picked the notebook up, placing back in the spot where he found it. “I-I got curious.”

 Gon smirked, obviously amused that he caught Killua snooping around. “Oooh, Killua, I didn’t know you enjoyed rummaging through people's things.”

Killua rolled his eyes. “And I didn’t know you were so sentimental.”

“Mito suggested I create that notebook. I think she noticed that I was feeling um…lonely,” Gon said sheepishly.

 _Lonely, huh._ He certainly could relate—even though he had Alluka with him, there had always been a feeling of…like something was missing. No, that someone was missing.

“Anyways,” Gon said, “The bath is ready! I set out some spare clothes too. Mito can wash what you have on along with the other clothes you had in your pack.”

“Thanks, Gon,” Killua said while walking towards the bathroom. “I’ll be back in soon.”

 

*

 

After getting out of the bath, Killua grabbed the clothes Gon had laid out for him. The shorts were a bit big, not surprisingly though since Gon had definitely bulked up more than he had. Everything else fit well enough that he was comfortable, and he went back to Gon’s room. The door was closed but he didn’t think anything of it and walked right in.

“Ahh, that bath sure was refre—“ Killua’s words got caught in his throat when he saw Gon. The other had been changing and Killua had, of course, walked in on Gon while he was shirtless.

The lighting in the room was dim, but it was enough for Killua to see all of Gon’s toned muscles—how Gon managed to hide those under his clothes was certainly a mystery. 

“S-sorry,” Killua managed to say, “I, uh, should have knocked.”

Gon merely laughed, his voice seemingly enveloping the room. “It’s not the first time you’ve seen me without a shirt, Killua.” 

If Killua hadn’t been so…struck by Gon’s appearance, he would’ve flicked that smug look right off the other’s face. 

“Gon, the last time I saw you without a shirt was when were kids and…” Killua trailed off, trying to avoid blatantly staring at Gon’s physique. 

“And?” Gon stepped closer to Killua, so close that he could feel Gon’s breath. The smug look on his only getting worse, as he was enjoying this, much to Killua’s dismay. 

“It’s nothing! Just put a shirt on already.” 

“I will,” Gon teased, “After you finish what you were going to say!”

Killua sighed, still trying to avoid staring at Gon, and knew he wasn’t going to be able to get away from this. The one thing Gon always was good at was getting what he wanted when he was determined like this. 

“Fine!” Killua begrudgingly gave in. His voice got quieter and he said, “You’ve changed. Grown. I guess I was just surprised.”

Gon grinned, likely satisfied with what he heard. “We both have changed,” he said calmly while grabbing a plain black t-shirt to wear. 

“We can catch up more tomorrow, I’m definitely ready for bed.” Killua yawned and began putting some blankets on the floor as a makeshift bed. 

“Wait, Killua, what are you doing? You don’t need to sleep on the floor, my bed has enough room for both of us.” 

Killua stopped what he was doing--he knew Gon was right. When they traveled together before they always had shared a bed. Maybe he was unsure if they'd still do that since they'd been apart for so long...and because they weren't kids anymore. Before Gon even had the chance to protest, he moved the blankets from the floor and hesitantly got in bed. He shuffled around a bit before feeling comfortable. 

"See? Isn't this more comfortable than sleeping on the floor?"

Killua only mumbled in response and closed his eyes.

“Good night,” Gon whispered, “Killua.”

Hearing his name like that made his heart flutter. _What is wrong with me?_

“Just go to sleep, idiot.” Killua muffled and turned onto his side, facing away from Gon. 

He just lay there, letting his mind wander while listening to Gon’s breath slowly getting quieter. The sounds from outside filled the room and a slight breeze rolled in through the window. This night almost seemed like a dream--a dream that Killua almost felt he didn’t really deserve. He shook his head. _No, I can’t let these thoughts flood my mind anymore. I’m stronger than this. I deserve this._

Killua stared at the clock on the wall, watching the hands move until nearly an hour went by since they’d gotten in bed. He figured that Gon would be fast asleep by now, so he rolled over to face him. Gon’s sleeping face was always so peaceful, and Killua enjoyed examining every feature of it.

He hadn’t noticed that he was slowly inching closer to Gon, so close now that Killua could count the freckles that dotted Gon’s cheeks. _Did he always have this many?_

Leaning in even more, a sudden urge to kiss Gon began filling his mind. Their noses were touching slightly and Killua could feel his heart pound. After remaining still for a few seconds, Killua pulled away, heart still pounding like crazy. Feelings of slight shame, and even a bit of regret, swirled through Killua's mind. He felt stupid for what he almost did...who knows what would have happened had he actually gone for it.

_At least Gon wasn't awake to see what just happened._

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> was gon really asleep?? *thinking emoji*
> 
> if you made it this far, thank you so much for reading. i really have no idea where this fic is going but if you have suggestions/ideas you wanna see, let me know!! <3

**Author's Note:**

> expect more soon! this fic is writing itself at this point so idk where it'll end. again, please give me criticism and/or advice!! much appreciated <3


End file.
